


Leo's Tragedy: A Forbidden Romance

by chromgradulations



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, Gen, Meme, Memes, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Why Did I Write This?, do you understand the mental breakdown i had over tagging this as m/f or m/m, tomatoes, w hy is that a question i ever had to ask, what is the tomato's gender, will have 3 chapters but it wont let me edit that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromgradulations/pseuds/chromgradulations
Summary: That tomato came and went, but Leo's infatuation with the produce never waned. They were gorgeous (pristine, cardinal skin), mysterious (fruit? or vegetable?), and something just drew him to them. Call it destiny, call it fate, but he was smitten.A Leo x Tomatoes fanfiction.I've lost control of my life.





	Leo's Tragedy: A Forbidden Romance

**Author's Note:**

> this is all i have to offer right now. i'm so sorry.
> 
> i do not own fire emblem

* * *

Leo had lived a normal life, growing up.

Or, well, as normal as he could have, growing up as second prince of Nohr with a dozen half-siblings waiting to ambush around every corner.

However, Leo had become a fairly well adjusted young adult, or so everyone had believed.

But Leo?

Leo had a secret love.

You see, as a child, Leo had sought solace in the limited plants growing in Castle Krakenburg. Living things, yet they couldn't belittle him, harm him. Over time, he watched as one sprouted, flowered, and produced a divine, ruby fruit. Leo picked it himself, stealing it away to examine, to study.

You could say this was the first time Leo truly felt love.

That tomato came and went, but Leo's infatuation with the produce never waned. They were gorgeous (pristine, cardinal skin), mysterious (fruit? or vegetable?), and something just drew him to them. Call it destiny, call it fate, but he was smitten.

* * *

Leo stroked the tomato's ripe, green leaves. "My darling," He purred. "You do look divine tonight. Shall we kiss? Shall we?"

The tomato said nothing. Tomatoes cannot speak.

Leo took this silence as a yes and gently pressed his lips to where he had drawn a disturbingly detailed face on the skin of the tomato.

Xander coughed awkwardly from across the room.

Leo blanched, slowly turning around to face his four, very disturbed, very concerned siblings.

Xander's face was the very personification of "I don't want to know", Camilla was gaping at him in slight amusement, Corrin looked horrified, and Elise…

"Yes! Big Bro Leo has a girlfriend! He can feel emotion after all!" She bounced up and down giddily.

Xander cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Leo, you are- well, it is- it is time for dinner."

Camilla nodded, gently removing the tomato from Leo's palm. "Come along, Leo darling. You can see your tomato love again later." She steered a mortified Leo out of the room.

* * *

"He has serious issues." Corrin voiced everyone's thoughts as she shut the door to Xander's study behind her.

Camilla nodded. "The poor darling. He's pushed himself to insanity."

Corrin looked down in slight shame, probably thinking that the problem was her fault, because (naturally) she was the center of the universe and everything revolved around her. "It's my fault," She groaned, head in hands. "I should never have asked him to tutor me, he already worked so much. And… And this isn't the first time I've seen him surrounded by or talking to a tomato. I should've spoken up sooner…"

"I believe that there's only one solution to our predicament." Xander announced. "I propose a new addition to Nohrian law."


End file.
